The box on the Doorstep
by OmegaWolfStories
Summary: The monsters are all starting a new life on the surface. Sans receives a mysterious box containing a baby skeleton with a note saying that he is Sans' son from a fling he had a few months prior. With no idea what he is doing, Sans takes it upon himself to raise his son and try to keep him safe from the hostile humans who aren't happy with the monsters' presence in their village.
1. The Box on the Doorstep

**(( A/N: Here are a few random points about this clumsily written fanfic:**

 **. Frisk is female**

 **. Alphys and Undyne will eventually end up as a couple**  
 **. Toriel and Asgore still love each other but decide its best to live apart for now**  
 **. I came up with the idea for this fic at 4am whilst laid in bed watching the Fresh**  
 **Prince of Bel air so i'm tired af right now.**  
 **Enjoy! ))**

 **Chapter One - The Box on the Doorstep.**

It had been a few months since the barrier had been broken and all of the monsters were trying to adapt to their new life on the surface. It was really difficult as the humans weren't dealing well with the fact that monsters lived side-by-side with them once more. So, to make it easier for the time being, the Mayor of the human village had assigned an area of the village specifically for the monsters to inhabit, in order to reduce tension. It wasn't ideal but the monsters didn't mind as they had each other and still remained really close.  
Frisk had been adopted by Toriel and was living happily with her in a cute little family home but sadly, Asgore wasn't living with them, something that Frisk really hoped would happen in the near future. Alphys had converted her new home into a nerdy-haven filled with any kind of anime memorabelia you could imagine and, as an added bonus, Undyne decided to become her roommate. Mettaton missed the stage and his TV show but he had quite enjoyed moving in with his cousin, Napstablook after living apart from him for so long. Live was different for everyone; everyone except for Sans and Papyrus that is.  
The two brothers remained inseperable. They were given the choice to have their own houses as there were plenty to go around but they refused. Though Sans was lazy and very seldom cleaned up after himself, and Papyrus was loud and very obsessive, they couldn't be without each other. Their's was the life that remained totally un-changed, until one fateful night...

That night was chilly despite it being early springtime, with small gusts of wind tickling the sides of the skeletons' house.  
It was a typical night for the brothers. Papyrus was re-arranging the books on his shelf, trying to decide if they should be sorted alphabetically or by topic. Sans was downstairs getting, what he referred to as: "Beauty Rest". He had just started to drift into a deep sleep when there was a rapid tapping at the door, which caused him to jump slightly.

He gave a small chuckle, as he predicted that it was Frisk and Monster Kid playing "ding-dong-ditch", which is something they did often as they knew how much it ticked-off Papyrus. He decided that he'd better tell them to scram as it was getting a little late and the last thing he needed was a lecture from a cranky Papyrus.  
He forced himself from the comfort of his couch and made his way to the front door.  
Upon opening it, he found that no one was there.

"Hey, c'mon kids..." he called "It's late and you know Pap hasn't got a **funny-bone** for this kinda thing!"

No reply. He was just about to go back into the house when he noticed something strange. There, on their doorstep, was a cardboard box.

"What the-?" he wondered to himself.

He crouched down to get closer to the puzzeling parcel and at first, he couldn't see anyting inside. That is, until he looked even closer an saw what looked like a pile of towels. He already thought this was weird but when something underneath the towels began moving he fell backwards. Cautiously, he reached into the box and slowly moved one of the towels and what he saw caused him to cry out in shock. Bundled up in the box was a tiny pile of bones shivvering in the breeze. It appeared to be a baby skeleton.

"Oh my god!" he gasped as he reached into the box, pulling the tiny bundle to his chest.

He looked around for any sign of who might have left the little one.

"Hello?!" he called frantically "Hey, you forgot your kid!"

No response.

Without even thinking, Sans brought the tiny skeleton into the house, there was no way he was just going to leave it there all alone in the dark to freeze to death.  
He carefully laid the baby, still wrapped in a bundle of towels, on the couch and began removing them in order to check if the infant was hurt in any way. Upon releasing the child, a little boy, Sans noticed that he had a message attatched to his tiny ankle bone.  
It read:

 _"Sans._  
 _This will come as a shock, I know but please don't be angry._  
 _You probably don't even remember me but that's irrelivant. I'm going to be 100% honest with you._  
 _This is your child. Our Child._  
 _I'm leaving him with you as I have no desire in raising him. Do with him what you will._  
 _Don't try to seek me out because you won't find me, nor do I want you to._  
 _\- A."_

Reading the note made Sans feel completely and utterly cold. He knew exactly who it was from, and even the sight of her handwriting made him slightly enraged. He looked at the tiny skeleton, who by this time was once again shivvering, but this time it seemed to be out of fear. He began to whimper, which mad Sans scoop him into his arms once again.

"Hey, hey!" he gasped as he gently bounced the little one up and down "Oh, buddy! It's okay!"

Sans was terrified. What was he going to do?! He had no idea how to take care of a baby. He could barely take care of himself! His heart began pounding against his ribcage as the baby began to cry.

"PAPYRUS!" he called up the stairs as he wrapped the baby in one of the disguarded towels "BRO, I NEED YOU TO COME DOWN HERE!"

He could hear Papyrus' footsteps coming towards the top of the stairs. Sensing the panic in his older brother's voice, he almost flew down the stairs.

"Sans?!" he gasped as he ran to his brother's side "What's wrong? Are you oka-AAAH!"

Papyrus jumped backwards and almost stumbled onto the sofa when he saw his brother cradling a little, tiny baby-bones.

The baby's cries had now grown louder as they errupted into a full-blown scream causing the brothers to recoil in horror. Papyrus was so confused as to what was going on but nothing could compare to how Sans was feeling at that moment.

"Look, don't ask questions, please!" he fretted as he desperatly rocked the baby back and forth in a desperate attempt to sooth him "I, I don't know what to do!"

Papyrus could see tears welling up in his brother's eye sockets.

"Call Toriel!" Sans ordered

Papyrus didn't question a thing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

"Sans...who's is that?" he asked as he dialed the number.

"Look, i'll explain later!" Sans cried "I'm freaking out right now, Pap just get Toriel here now!"

The baby continued to scream as Sans tried desperatly to sooth him. He could barely hear Papyrus frantically trying to explain the situation to Toriel over the phone.

"There, there..." he soothed as he nuzzled the tiny skeleton's face "Don't cry, buddy, okay?"

"She's on her way..." sighed Papyrus as sat on the couch, watching his brother cradle the trembling little skeleton. "Brother...tell me...who is that?"

Sans turned to face his brother, tears streaming down his face as he too began to sob.

"He's mine..." he whispered softly as he brought the tiny, crying bundle to sit with Papyrus on the couch. "He's...mine..."

Papyrus was at a loss for words. Seeing his older brother so flustered shocked him. All he could offer was a warm, comforting arm around his shoulder, pulling him close for a small hug. All they could really do was wait for Toriel to get there.


	2. You're not a Stranger

**Chapter Two - You're not a stranger.**

It didn't take long for Toriel to reach the Skeletons' house. Frisk had decided to tag along as it worried her to hear Papyrus sounding so shaken up.  
They didn't have to wait at the doorstep for long as Papyrus didn't even give them a chance to knock. He had been waiting at the window since he'd called and as soon as he saw them reach the front door, he practically dragged them both into the house.  
Toriel could see the panic in the younger skeleton's face but she was unsure of the cause as Papyrus hadn't even told her why he called.

"I'm so sorry for calling you out here so late, your highness!" stressed Papyrus "We just...we need help and, you're the only one who'd know a lot about this sort of thing!"

"Where's Sans?" Frisk asked, tugging on Papyrus' arm.

"He's upstairs...but...let me warn you before you go up there..."  
"Papyrus." Toriel smiled as she placed her hand on Pap's shoulder "Just tell me what's wrong?"

Papyrus thought it'd be easier to show her rather than say it out loud. He led Toriel and Frisk up the stairs and over to Sans' room, which was locked from the inside. He gently tapped the door.

"Sans?" he called to his brother "She's here, can we come in?"

Sans didn't reply, he simply unlocked his door. Toriel was taken back at how upset he looked, he'd clearly been crying. Needless to say, he looked awful.

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Toriel "Sans, darling, are you alright?"

Once again, Sans said nothing. He led them into his messy room and took them over to his un-made bed which was really only a matress on the floor. There, in the middle of the matress, lay the tiny skeleton which had been left on the doorstep, finally exhausted from all of the crying he had fallen asleep. Toriel and Frisk stared at him in awe. Sans remained silent as he leaned against his brother who had hooked his arm around him for moral support.

"A baby?!" exclaimed Frisk

"S-Sans..." gasped Toriel "Where did you find this little one?!"

"He was left on our doorstep..." Sans sighed as he came and sat next to the little bundle on the bed "He's mine, by the way..."

"Yours? As in, you've adopted him?" asked Toriel

Sans sadly shook his head as he placed his hand on the tiny skeleton's head.

"No..." he replied sheepishly "Mine as in I made a stupid mistake and...well...here he is..."  
Toriel was absolutly flabbergasted by this news. She looked down at Frisk who seemed almost confused by the whole situation.

"Papyrus, could you take Frisk downstairs please?" she asked as she glanced over at the taller skeleton.

Papyrus didn't protest. He took Frisk by the hand and led her downstairs, promising her a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows.  
Once she was sure that they were out of the room, she sat next to Sans on the bed. A few seconds of awkward silence followed before Sans began to speak.

"I'm so, so sorry about dragging you out here." he said as he bowed his head in embarrassment "I just...I didn't know what else to do..."

"Don't be silly!" smiled Toriel "I'm always hear to help with anyone's issues"

She watched as Sans leaned over and scooped the baby into his arms.

"Although I must admit..." she smiled awkwardly "This is an issue I was not expecting..."

"Yeah, ditto..." scoffed Sans

Toriel finally unleashed the dreaded question.

"So...if this is your Son...then, who is the-"

"No one." snapped Sans "if she has the gall to dump a little kid on a stranger's doorstep then she's a no one..."

His sudden raised voice startled the infant slightly but instead of crying, he reached for Sans' hand and grabbed a hold of his finger. His hand was so tiny it barely wrapped around it. Seeing this made Toriel's heart melt.

"But, you're not a stranger, are you?" she smiled as she wrapped her arm around Sans' shoulder "you're his father..."

Hearing that, Sans felt conflicted. He felt scared yet happy at the same time, almost as if the air had been knocked out of him. How could he take care of a kid when he could barely take care of himself. He wished he didn't care about this kid, he wished he could've just left him on the doorstep or taken him to someone else but he just couldn't do that. As he looked down at the baby skeleton he felt his heart fluttering against his ribs. Even though he'd only known this tiny creature for an hour or so, he found himself caring immensly for him.

"A father..." laughed Sans as he adjusted the baby's blanket to keep him warm "How the heck can I be a father?"

"You look like a natural to me!" Toriel smiled at him as she saw the baby stare up at Sans, almost with admiration filling his little eye sockets. "He looks like you."

"Aw, geez...don't say that!" Sans laughed "Poor kid!"

Looking down at the infant, Sans could see why she would say that. He had a round little head, which was only a little bit thinner than Sans', and he had big, wide eye sockets. The only noticable difference between them was the fact that there was a green tint in his eye sockets.

"You know Sans..." she began "if you decide to keep this little one, i'll be there to help anytime you need me."

"There's no _if_ about it!" declared Sans "I made this kid, i'm gonna be there for him. His mother may have abandoned him but that's not what I'm gonna do!"

"I'm proud of you, Sans!" smiled Toriel

"So are we!" piped two voices from the doorway

Papyrus and Frisk had been secretly listening to the whole conversation. Frisk skipped over to where Toriel and Sans were sitting and perched herself next to Sans on the bed. She looked down at the baby skeleton and smiled as she began waving her fingers at him atempting to make him giggle. Toriel looked over to Papyrus who was smiling proudly at his brother.

"Why don't you come and say hello?" she smiled as she scooted sideways in order to make room next to Sans.

"Yeah, c'mon bro!" Sans smiled as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes "the little dude wants to meet his uncle Pap!"

Though he was still feeling kind of shook, Papyrus felt giddy as he made his way to where his brother was sitting. He couldn't stop smiling at the fact that he'd become an uncle. He looked down at the tiny skeleton and gave him a big, beaming smile.

"H-hi!" he smiled as the baby began cooing at him.

Seeing his brother so accepting of the little one made Sans ten times better. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall. It wasn't as if he was going to have to raise him alone, he had his brother and his friends to help him. He held the fragile little bundle in his arms and hugged him close, as happy as he was to meet his son, he still felt scared and almost angry at the fact he was even placed in this situation. All that was going through his mind was:

 _"How could she?"_


	3. Name Game

**Chapter Three - Name Game.**

Toriel and Frisk had gone home, leaving Sans and Papyrus alone with the baby. Before leaving for the night, Toriel had gathered together a few supplies, such as; milk, a make-shift baby bottle, more blankets and a book on parenting she had saved.  
Since they had left, Sans was slowly getting used to the idea of being a parent. He'd read through the book a couple of times and the kid really seemed to like him, even though he'd only just met him.  
Now that the little one had had a nap, he was wide awake, and Sans had spent the best part of the last couple of hours laid on the floor with him, playing with him and making him laugh. To Papyrus' dismay, he'd even begun to teach him puns.

"Gotta admit, kid..." Sans smiled as he tickled the baby's bony tummy **"You're a chip-off-the-old-bones"**

"SAAAAAAAANS!" groaned Papyrus, who was sat on the couch with his laptop "Stop corrupting my nephew with horrible puns!"

"C'mon bro!" smiled Sans as he scooped up the baby and went to sit with his brother on the couch "If he's my kid, he's gotta learn to **tickle a few ribs!"**

"Oh my god!" growled Papyrus as he facepalmed.

Sans glanced over at Papyrus' laptop screen. Since coming to the surface, they couldn't really access the internet anymore so all Papyrus had to do on the laptop was play this puzzle game he had installed ages ago. Sans suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Pap, can I borrow this for a second?" he asked as he handed the baby to his brother and swapped him for the laptop.

"Sure" replied Papyrus as he took his nephew in his arms "why?"

"I was thinking, the kid needs a name" he replied as he proceeded to open up a word document "and...since _we're_ named after fonts..."

"Ah, I see!" beamed Papyrus "Can I help you choose?"

Sans and Papyrus began scrolling through all of the different fonts, almost laughing at how ridiculous the majority of them sounded. One by one they dismissed a font.

"How about, Lucida?" suggested Papyrus

"Nah, that sounds a little...girly..." replied Sans "Oh! How about Impact?"

"Yuck! Sound's like a really awful boy band name!"

"Oh my god!" beamed Sans as he pointed at the screen "There's one called Jokerman!"

Papyrus glared at his brother.

"Please, Pap! It's perfect for him!" begged Sans

"Absolutly not!" snapped Papyrus "Be serious Sans! He has to live with this name, remember?"

Sans sighed and went back to scrolling through all the fonts. After a while, the brothers were starting to wonder if their names were the only decent font-related names. Then, suddenly, one seemed to jump out at Sans.

"Hey, bro..." he said as he pointed at the screen "How bout this one?"

"Times New Roman?" asked Papyrus

"Well, I was thinking...Roman..." Sans smiled as he looked down at his son, who was currently chewing on Papyrus' scarf.

"Roman? Yes...yeah! It's perfect!"

Sans closed the laptop and took the baby from Papyrus.

"What do you think, little guy?!" he cooed as he playfully lifted his son into the air "You like that name, Roman?"

The baby began giggling uncontrolably as Sans started to pull funny faces at him. Papyrus felt warm and fuzzy inside, he'd never seen his brother so happy. Sans ALWAYS smiled. Even when he was sad he seemed to smile but this was different. He was the happiest he'd ever seen his brother.  
Suddenly, Sans stopped dead in his tracks. He pulled Roman close to his chest and seemed like he had started to sob quietly. Confused, Papyrus placed his hand on his brother's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him but as he got closer, he could hear that those "sobs" he heard were actually laughter.

"Sans?" he said in a concerned tone "Is...there something wrong?"

"Papyrus..." Sans replied quietly as he turned to his brother with a smirk on his face "I'm so happy!"

"Aww, Sans!" Papyrus cried happily "He's beautiful you're so lucky!"

"I know that! But..."

"But?"

"THINK OF ALL THE **DAD-JOKES** I CAN MAKE NOW!"

"Oh no..." said Papyrus as he began to feel the rage building up inside of him. He reached for a pillow, clearly intending to strike his brother with it.  
Sans took this as his cue to run. With Roman cradled in his arms he bolted up the stairs with Papyrus hot on his heels, laughing and giggling all the way to his room. Though he was trying to act annoyed, Papyrus felt like giggling as he chased his brother and nephew into Sans' room. Sans slammed and locked the door behind them, preventing Papyrus from entering.

"You get out here and let me hit you!" yelled Papyrus through the door.

"Sounds like someone **broke his funny-bone**!" Sans cooed through the door

"COMIC SANS!" snapped Papyrus "YOU STOP THAT!"

"Ooooooh now i'm scared! He used my full name!" Sans giggled as he sat against the wooden frame of his door, with baby Roman still in his arms. He smiled as the little skeleton began to giggle loudly.

"Your uncle Pap's crazy, huh?" he smiled as he pulled Roman in for a hug. "But, you'll get used to him!"

On that note, Sans took Roman over to the make-shift bed Toriel had fashioned for him out of a washing-up basket. He laid the tiny skeleton down and tucked him in.

"You listen here, pal..." he said softly "I know your mom kinda just...well dumped you here with me but I just want you to know, I'm glad you're here..."

Roman stared up at his father, his eye sockets gistening with admiration.

"Me, your uncle Pap...and all of ours friends are gonna be there for you, understand?" Sans smiled "You're gonna be the most loved little dude in the world!"

As he talked, Roman began to drift to sleep.

"That's a promise..." said Sans as emotional tears began to fill his eye sockets "As your dad...i'm making you that promise, Roman..."

 **(( Authors note: Okay, i'm enjoying writing this way more than I thought I would.**  
 **Fun fact: Scrolling through MS Word Fonts is how I came up with Roman's name (creative I know...not!) Oh, and google-ing Skeleton puns made me laugh way more than it should! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! ))**


	4. A Harsh Reminder

**Chapter Four - A Harsh Reminder.**

Sans was awakened to sound of crying coming from Roman's basket.  
He dragged himself out of his bed and reached into the basket, scooping Roman up into a comforting embrace. He gently bounced the crying infant up and down but to no avail, he just kept crying.

"Hey, there there!" he cooed as he nuzzled his son "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Sans?!" Papyrus burst through the door "What's wrong, is he alright?!"

"Yeah bro, he's fine." sighed Sans as he continued to rock Roman back and forth "Babies cry."

"Yes, Sans I know that, but _why_ is he crying?" growled Papyrus

"I think he's just a little wet, that's all" replied Sans

"Really?" gasped Papyrus "He looks pretty dry to-OHH!"

This was a really inconvenient time for Sans to realise that, with everything Toriel had given them, she hadn't got any diapers. He was going to have to think of some way to go out and get some but there was a problem; the only way for any of the monsters to get anything was to venture into the human village and purchase what they needed from shops and the humans had not yet adapted to the presence of the monsters, in fact, they weren't overly fond of them being above ground once again.  
Sans knew he couldn't risk it. He was one of the weaker monsters with only 1 HP and would easily fall to the humans if they became hostile towards him. He didn't want to send Papyrus because the last thing he wanted was for his little brother to get hurt. No, he was going to have to bring out the big guns.

"Here, hold him for a sec." he said as he passed Roman to Papyrus and pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. There was only one monster he knew who could hold her own against the humans if there was any trouble.

"Hello, Undyne?" he said nervously, knowing full well that it was late and she'd be pretty miffed at him for waking her "Hey, how are you?!"

 _"Sans...it's midnight...what...the...HELL?!"_ roared an angry voice from the other end of the line

"Yeah, sorry...listen, it's kind of an emergency, could you pick up a few things from town?"

 _"Can't it wait 'til morning?!"_

"Nah, I kinda need this stuff right now...again, sorry!"

 _"Okay...fine! What do you need?"_

"Great! Thanks Undyne!" beamed Sans as he looked back at Papyrus and gave him a thumbs-up "Okay, I only need one thing really, now hear me out!"

There was a few seconds pause.

"I need you...to buy me...some diapers."

 _"...is this a joke?"_

"No, no, this is legit! I'll explain when you get here! Thanks boss! Buh, bye!"

He hung up, not wanting her to ask anymore questions.

"Come on, Roman" smiled Sans as Papyrus handed him the little skeleton "Let's go downstairs and wait for the cranky lady!"

"Sans, why didn't you tell her what's going on?" asked Papyrus

"Not really a conversation I want to have over the phone, Pap." Sans laughed nervously. "Don't worry, she'll find out when she gets here!"

\- A few moments later -

It had only taken Undyne a total of half an hour to go to the store and back to the Skeletons' house with Sans' odd request. It would've taken her less time if she hadn't run into some trouble in the village. She made her way to the front door and pounded angrily on it. Papyrus answered the door.

"There better be a damn, good explaination for this..." she fumed as she stormed into the house, forcing the bag of diapers into Papyrus' hands.

"Ssh!" gasped Papyrus "Don't be so loud, you'll scare the baby!"

"What freakin' baby?!" snapped Undyne as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"This one!" Sans emerged from the kitchen, cradling baby Roman whilst giving him a bottle.

Undyne was at a loss for words. She looked up at Sans then down at Roman then back to Papyrus who appeared very nervous.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked the taller skeleton

"Uh, hahaha! Um...no..." blubbered Papyrus as he placed the bag of diapers on the floor "Uhh...Undyne...this is my nephew, Roman."

It took Undyne a few seconds to process what the hell was going on.

"N-nephew?!" she gasped "But...Sans is your only brother...so that means..."

"Yep!" Sans declared proudly "Cutie, isn't he?"

Undyne almost collapsed in shock. She walked towards Sans and looked down at the little skeleton, who by now had finished his bottle and was now staring up at her with an amused smile on his face.

"Umm...Sans?" she smiled awkwardly as she hooked her arm around his shoulder "How?"

"Well, when two monsters-"

"SAY NO MORE!" she gasped as she clamped her hands over her ears.

As she did that, Sans noticed something strange on her grey, hooded jacket. She looked as if she'd been bleeding, almost as if she'd been attacked. He suddenly felt awful.

"Undyne, did the humans give you trouble?" he asked her as he hinted towards the wound on her side.

"Oh! Yeah, some humans got me with a broken bottle!" she smirked "I think they were drunk, it was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Geez, I'm sorry, Undyne..." Sans sighed "It's my fault you went out there"

Undyne would ordinarily agree, and give Sans a painful lecture but she looked down at the baby skeleton and felt compelled not to raise her voice in fear of frightening him.

"Let me change this guy and i'll come and help patch you up..." smiled Sans as he retrieved the diapers from the floor. He then made his way up the stairs, quietly.

Once Sans had changed Roman, he had gently rocked him back to sleep and placed him in his basket bed. He then made his way back down to where Papyrus had already began to work on Undyne's wound.  
Sans felt really guilty, it was because he had asked her to go out, the humans had attacked her now she'd been hurt. He couldn't even find the words to say to her, he simply made his way over to where she was sitting and sat down silently next to her. She looked over to him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Hey, lighten up, nerd!" she smiled "I'm tougher than you think!"

Sans gave a small, unhappy smile but he said nothing.

"I told Undyne everything..." added Papyrus as he applied bandages to Undyne's wound "About Roman, that is..."

"Thanks, bro..." sighed Sans, thankful he wouldn't have to.

"Gotta admit it, Sans..." said Undyne "you got some serious guts raising this kid out of the blue like this..."

"He's my kid, what else was I supposed to do?" sighed Sans "though, I really have no clue what I'm doing..."

"Well..." sighed Undyne "If you need anything-"

"Thanks."

The conversation was interuppted by a loud crash coming from outside. Sans, Papyrus and Undyne ran to the window, only to see a group of humans, about 7 of them, throwing rocks at the house across the street; the house Undyne shared with Alphys.

"Crap!" she gasped "They must have followed me back here!"

Without another word, she grabbed her spear which was propped up against the wall next to the front door, and ran outside as quickly as she could, screaming Alphys' name as she bolted towards the attackers.  
Sans and Papyrus watched in horror as they ganged up on her.

"We've got to do something!" said Sans as he too bolted out of the door

"Right!" Papyrus followed suit.

Making his way towards the humans, Sans began to get very irate. Undyne wasn't fighting them, she knew she'd kill them if she did. No, instead she just stood there screaming at them, threatening to kill them if they didn't get away from her house. Sans began yelling at them too, all the while Papyrus was trying to reason with them. All of the comotion caused the other monsters to leave their homes to see what was happening and before anyone knew it, the humans were screaming at them to go back to the underground and they were screaming at the humans to leave them in peace.  
When, all of a sudden, Sans heard something that chilled him to the bone. He glanced across the street and saw that the windows of their house had been smashed and for a split second, he saw two humans enter the house.

"Oh no..." he whimpered "Roman!" he ran back towards the house as fast as his boney legs could carry him.

He burst through the front door, which they had foolishly left open, and looked around to see their living room ransacked. He could hear footsteps upstairs so he ran towards his room as fast as he could. As he rushed to his room he could hear voices. He didn't care what they were saying until they mentioned the basket.

"What's this?" sneered one of the humans as they pulled back the blankets

"Woah!" gasped the other one as he recoiled in horror "They're breeding now?!"

Sans didn't wait another second he burst into the room and fired a bone attack at one of the humans, causing him to fall into a bookcase. The other one, who was holding what seemed to be a baseball bat, turned to see Sans stood at the door, eye sockets completely black with blue flames encasing him.

"Get...away!" Sans roared

"What the hell?!" gasped the human

"Get...away...FROM MY KID!"

Sans fired another bone attack, once again, hitting the human who had been knocked into the bookcase. The human with the bat stood up and took a step closer to Roman's basket, almost touching it.

"I'M WARNING YOU!" Sans' voice echoed through out the room, causing Roman to start crying.  
Without warning, the human reached into the basket in an attempt to grab the tiny skeleton but before he could, Sans ran at him and pinned him to the floor, causing the human to drop the bat. His eye glowed as he held the humans neck, so tightly the human began to splutter.  
Papyrus burst through the bedroom door and saw Sans wrestling the human to the ground. He noticed that the other human had now picked up the bat.  
"SANS, WATCH OUT!" he called to his brother but it was too late. The human had wacked Sans on the back of his skull, causing him to fall to the ground.  
Papyrus ran to his brother and shielded his body with his own before the humans could get another swing on Sans.

"No! Please!" he begged

"Consider this a warning, freak!" bellowed one of the humans as he delivered a painful kick to Papyrus' abdomen "Go back to where you came from!"

Just as they left, Papyrus watched in horror as the other human kicked the baby's basket over, causing Roman to scream in terror. As soon as he was sure they were gone, Papyrus left his brother's side and crawled towards where the basket had landed. He scooped up Roman into his arms and began trying to console him, at the same time checking his tiny boy for any injuries.

"Ssh, ssh, sshhhh!" he shushed "It's okay, Roman, it's okay!"

Undyne rushed into the room. Enough of them had been enough to frighten the humans away so she rushed to see if the Skeletons needed help.

"Oh, god! Papyrus!" she cried as she rushed to his side "Is the kid okay?!"

"I think so!" Papyrus cried "But Sans is hurt! Please! Help him, Undyne!"

Undyne rushed over to Sans' seemingly lifeless body and pulled him into her arms. She shook him gently in a desperate attempt to wake him.

"Sans?!" she yelled "Wake up, Sans! Come on!"

Roman was still screaming, Papyrus' attempts at calming him down weren't working. Undyne started to panic and started to shake him harder.

"SANS! WAKE UP!" she cried

"SANS!" screamed Papyrus.

That seemed to do the trick. Sans began to stir. Undyne looked down and him and gave him a relieved smile.

"Oh, thank god!" she sighed as she helped him to sit up "We thought you were a goner..."

It took Sans a few seconds to come round. His head hurt and felt really fuzzy, and what was worse, his vision was a little blurry. He looked around until his eyes fell on Papyrus who was still cradling the tiny, terrified skeleton, seeing this seemed to break him out of his trance. Unsteadiliy, he crawled towards his brother and son. He held out his arms as Papyrus handed him the tiny child.

"Roman!" he cried as he hugged his son tightly to his chest "Oh, buddy! It's okay, i'm here!"

Roman continued to cry as Sans held him and rocked back and forth as he too began to cry. Papyrus shuffled closer to them and wrapped his arms around them both.

"I left him!" Sans sobbed as he nuzzled his tiny son "I left him and they nearly got him!"

"Sshh...it's alright Sans..." shushed Papyrus "He's fine, you're fine! We're all fine..."

"Sans..." gasped Undyne "You're bleeding..."

Sans had indeed got a pretty bad crack on the back of his skull which had small trails of blood trickling down from it, but he didn't care. All he cared about were his family and friends.  
He was just thanking his lucky stars that no one was seriously hurt.  
Roman's screams had dimmed down into whimpers but he was still shaking in fear. All Sans could do was cuddle him.

"It's alright, Roman..." sobbed Sans "I'm here...daddy's here okay?"


End file.
